It is essential to protect cargo, freighted by ship, air, rails or truck, from tampering and theft. Valuable cargo passing through freight terminals is prone to attempts by unscrupulous persons to open the cargo and pilfer the contents. Thus there is a well established need for simple and efficient apparatus for monitoring cargo and alerting of attempts to tamper with or steal the contents.